<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>unspoken by omiboshii</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25570030">unspoken</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/omiboshii/pseuds/omiboshii'>omiboshii</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>sakuatsu: alluring secrets [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Haikyuu!!</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Established Relationship, M/M, Masturbation, Not Beta Read, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Post-Time Skip, Praise Kink, Smut</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-07-30</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-07-30</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 02:22:21</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,814</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25570030</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/omiboshii/pseuds/omiboshii</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>"<em>Atsumu</em>," the way his name rolls off of Sakusa's tongue made him shudder. Sakusa's lips lightly brushed against the shell of his ear, his breath audible and hot against his bare skin. with a hoarse voice, Sakusa whispers into his ear.</p><p>  <em>"Touch yourself for me."</em></p><p> </p><p>[nsfw sakuatsu week day seven, tier one: praise kink]<br/>[hq nsfw week, day four: praise]</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Miya Atsumu/Sakusa Kiyoomi</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>sakuatsu: alluring secrets [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1853068</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>8</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>293</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>Haikyuu NSFW Week 2020, SakuAtsu NSFW Week</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>unspoken</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Everyone has their own dark little secrets, even the loud and big-mouthed people who find it hard to shut up. Atsumu doesn't want to admit it, and never plans to, his little secret about getting praised. Well, who doesn't like being praised?</p><p>Atsumu could admit, he likes it when someone compliments and praises him when he did great in playing volleyball, or just whenever he does something and it turns out good. He isn't hungry for compliments, and he doesn't do things with such intention. What Atsumu <em>doesn't</em> want to admit is he somehow finds it <em>especially</em> arousing when his current teammate and lover of three months, <em>Sakusa Kiyoomi</em>, praises him (both in volleyball and in bed). Though it's only occasional, that's what makes it more satisfying.</p><p>The fleeting thought of <em>Sakusa</em>, someone who is often composed and a blunt jerk, praising him would send shivers down Atsumu's spine, sparking up a flame of desire on wanting to do a good job. Is Sakusa aware of this? Yes, yes he is. Sakusa had noticed long before how Atsumu seems to heat up even more when he gets a praise from him. He notices how Atsumu would have this <em>look</em>, a somewhat happy look with <em>heart eyes</em>, if Astumu was a cat he may be purring. Atsumu's reactions towards Sakusa's praises are somewhat subtle, no one really notices it other than Sakusa.</p><p>It was an unspoken secret and he was denial of having it, but Miya Atsumu has a praise kink only when it's Sakusa. Recently, the weeks of their training and practice matches made it difficult for them to spend quality time together, maybe too exhausted and preoccupied with other things. When Atsumu was all alone and was in the mood, one of the things he thought of were the times when Sakusa praised him, clearly remembering how his voice sounded as he spoke and what expression he had on his face. Atsumu could only feel a little bit of guilt stab him the next day, though. They were going out, so thinking about such thoughts of Sakusa while doing such things would be fine, right?</p><p>But rather than just some fantasies and lonely fapping, nothing beats more than sharing the heat with the real thing.</p><p>Atsumu feels like he's <em>melting</em>. The mattress underneath slightly sinks as Sakusa leans in closer with his weight, his hand placed beside Atsumu's head while the other gently cups his cheek, their kiss deepens. Blood rushes to Atsumu's ears and his heart beats loudly, his mind getting hazy as he lets himself get lost into the kiss. Sakusa takes his time exploring the inside of Atsumu's mouth with his tongue, the tip of the wet muscle gliding across the roof of his mouth, then to the inside of his cheeks before letting their tongues intertwine. The hand on his cheek that felt warm against his skin, travels down to his chest and to his side.</p><p>Slipping his fingers underneath the hem of Atsumu's shirt, Sakusa slides his fingertips across the skin, causing the shirt to ride up and expose his bare stomach. Sakusa presses his palm flat on Atsumu's lower abdomen, applying small pressure, making him softly moan into the kiss and clutch onto the sleeve of Sakusa's other arm.</p><p>Sakusa nibbles on Atsumu's lower lip, teeth gently scraping on the pink and plump flesh. Sakusa slowly pulls away, a thin line of saliva connecting their lips, and leaving Atsumu's lonely and wanting for more. Atsumu softly pants through his slightly parted lips, his eyes hooded and clouded with need. Sakusa gazed at him, a familiar glint in his eyes, and he lifts his hand from atsumu's abdomen. Atsumu felt a shiver run down his spine from how Sakusa looks at him and licks his lips, then the latter leans closer again to the side.</p><p>He never plans to say it out loud, but Sakusa <em>loves</em> how Atsumu looks when his switch is flipped and a mess after a heated make out session.</p><p>"<em>Atsumu</em>," the way his name rolls off of Sakusa's tongue made him shudder. Sakusa's lips lightly brushed against the shell of his ear, his breath audible and hot against his bare skin. with a hoarse voice, Sakusa whispers into his ear.</p><p>
  <em>"Touch yourself for me."</em>
</p><p>Atsumu bites his lower lip, holding in a moan as he felt another shiver just from hearing Sakusa. Not planning to make him wait any longer, Atsumu pulls on the garters of his sweatpants and boxers down, just enough to let his erection spring free. It was shameful, even Atsumu thinks; but this is not the time to think about other things, the heat was growing inside him. He could just roll over the bed from embarrassment later, what's important right now is his release.</p><p>He wraps his fingers around his throbbing dick, and Atsumu starts to slowly stroke himself from the base to the tip, a shaky breath passes through his lips. Sakusa silently hums in content and proceeds on leaving trails of wet kisses and love bites from Atsumu's ear to the crook of his neck. His breath hitched, the fact that Sakusa is <em>barely touching</em> him, and while <em>watching</em> him get off makes Atsumu's stomach tighten. It's not like it's the first time Atsumu thinks about Sakusa while fapping his own dick, but being watched by him while he was at it is.</p><p>"Omi... mnn," Atsumu softly moans, cheek pressing further onto the pillow as he continues to stroke himself, inscreasing the pace of his hand a little. Sakusa watches how his chest heaves, how his stomach flinch and clench. The heat continues to grow, the knot in the pit of his stomach as well tightens, but Atsumu felt the stimulation wasn't enough to get him there yet.</p><p>Using his free hand, Atsumu attempts to discard his sweatpants and boxers, only to struggle with it. Sakusa notices and leans back to help him take it off and tosses the said clothes to the corner of the bed. Atsumu spreads his legs apart, smearing the few of his fingers with his own precum before proceeding to rub it against his twitching tight ring of muscle.</p><p>Sakusa continues to watch him intently, not missing a single move that Atsumu makes. He shifts so that he takes the spot in between Atsumu's legs, placing a hand on the underside of one of his legs and pushes it back for a better view. Atsumu pushes two fingers in at once, no longer caring if it would give Sakusa the hint that he had his own little fun last night. A breathy moan erupts from his throat, Sakusa's hand was burning against his skin, the bare touch adding sparks in him.</p><p>His own tight heat wrapped around his fingers, Atsumu starts pushing his digits in and out while his other hand resumes on pumping his own shaft, the paces of both of his hands matched soon after. His dreamy gaze lands on Sakusa, who watches him with a passionate and hungry gaze. Atsumu shudders, being watched with such eyes was hot against his skin, he tightens up around his own fingers and his dick twitched against his grasp. He throws his head back, digging further into the pillows.</p><p>"Ahhh, <em>god</em>—" Atsumu chokes out as he shuts his eyes, brows knitted together and beads of sweat formed on his temple, "Omi-omi... haah," his mouth hung open as he continues to moan and whimper. Sakusa leans over, making Atsumu crack his eyes open as he hovered over him, his soft black curls lightly brush against Atsumu's jaw as he plants a kiss on the spot below his ear lobe with his soft lips.</p><p>"So good, you're doing great, Atsumu."</p><p>Sakusa praises him, voice low and seductive right into his ear. Atsumu couldn't help but let out a moan this time, his stomach twists with a pooling heat and his hips buck. A loud whimper escapes from him as his fingers pressed against his prostate, the pace of his hands getting quicker. His legs tremble, his thighs tensed, and his toes curled.</p><p>"Omi..." he whispers under his breath, "Haa... I'm close..."</p><p>"You can cum," Sakusa leans back a little, eyes still fixated on Atsumu, "Let me see you cum for me."</p><p>"Mngh," his back arched, the words from Sakusa sent sparks that drives him closer to his release. Letting the tight knot in him become undone, Atsumu lets Sakusa's name slip through his lips in a moan one more time, "<em>Omi...!</em>"</p><p>Thin ribbons of white splattered on his chest and stomach, stroking himself slowly a bit more to ride out his orgasm before stopping and pulling his fingers out.</p><p>"You did great," Sakusa presses a kiss on Atsumu's forehead.</p><p>Atsumu was yet about to come down from his high, his mind still hazy, and even though he just came he didn't feel satisfied. The hunger in him grew even more. Without putting much thought, he palms the tent on Sakusa's pants that he noticed since earlier, lacking in care if he smudged some of his jizz on the other's sweatpants, "Omi... that wasn't enough."</p><p>Sakusa briefly licks his lips, "Don't worry," he leans over to the few packets of condoms on the nighstand beside, reaching out to get one before he pulls his own sweatpants down. He tears the packet open using his teeth, darkened gaze meeting Atsumu's.</p><p>"We're just getting started."</p><p> </p><p>===next morning===</p><p> </p><p>Atsumu groans as he wakes up to the ringtone of Sakusa's phone, he blinks his eyes awake and notices that Sakusa had already gotten up. Sakusa came out from the bathroom, his breath fresh and minty. He sits down on the mattress next to atsumu and picks up his phone. The hint of drowsiness was yet to fade away in Atsumu, he couldn't really hear what Sakusa was saying to the phone call.</p><p>"'Tsumu, Hinata is on the phone," Sakusa turns his head to beside him, pulling away from his phone, "He's inviting us to lunch in celebration for yesterday's match."</p><p>"Ugh..." Atsumu buries his face on the pillow, and for the second time in the morning, groans but it was muffled. "I clearly <em>can't</em>, Omi. My whole body is aching..."</p><p>Sakusa turns again to his phone, "He says he can't, his body is too sore."</p><p><em>"Eh?? Did Atsumu-san not do the stretches properly yesterday?"</em> Hinata asks from the other side of the line.</p><p>"...No," Sakusa rubs the side of his neck, then gently pats Atsumu on the head. Although Sakusa was a jerk, a small sense of guilt pinches him. He's aware that he is also responsible of Atsumu's aching body, "I think he's just overworked."</p><p>Though, then again, Atsumu doesn't really mind doing vigorous activies all night and spending the whole next day lazing around with Sakusa at home. If anything, Miya Atsumu thinks he's winning, and he is. </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>don't mind me... i'm just drowning in sakuatsu right now :"))) please pardon any grammatical errors and typos!! &gt;&lt;</p><p>i'm at <a href="https://prussiancookies.tumblr.com">tumblr</a> if you wanna drown with me in sakuatsu/haikyuu!! (i'm socially awkward, though i'll do my best!) and i finally made a <a href="https://twitter.com/hopiachan_">twitter</a> acc, let's scream about them together!</p><p>kudos and comments are very much appreciated!! i hope you enjoyed, thank you for reading &lt;3</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>